Administrators:Home
Welcome to the s' Administration Home. Over here, we like to give you most of the news that we currently working on at the time being. At this time, we are looking to merge with the The Sims Fannon Wiki. Our goal is to be more encyclopedic-fanon hybrid site with the The Sims Fanon Wiki and The Sims Wiki combined. Thus, inheirentate the ''The Sims Fanon Wiki''s' and utilize the ''The Sims Wiki''s' needs as well. Background History of Origins (2004) The got thought of on November 1, 2004 by Sundogs who was a fan of The Sims, of the time, and who wanted to have an informational and encyclopedic, with aspects of user-end creations, site that specializing for the sims and related games. New Experiences (2005 - 2006) Sundogs drew up plans that was snag away from another fan of the sims by February 2005 when this other fan created informational like on an encyclopedic style site which is called The Sims Wiki. Sundogs was unaware of this, he continued to search for the appropriate site, or sites, to house his idea. By 2006, Sundogs noticed Wikipedia and slowly worked his way around the site and how it worked. During this time, the idea of a place for his idea went on the back-burner for the remaining of the year; while he pursued other interests to further educate himself with the wiki style The Year of Setbacks (2007 - 2008) In 2007, Sundogs noticed his idea was indeed, with different aspects, at work over at The Sims Wiki. Initially discouraged that he did not did this before, he looked at how they differ from his idea. Although that there was another site that specializing in user-end creations at The Sims Fannon Wiki, then he felt extremely bad that he didn't act fast to place his idea before someone else took his ideas. Trials, Tribulations, and New Home (2009 - 2010) In 2009, Sundogs finally got the guts on to the test. July of 2009, Sundogs finally created his own wiki site that he can be hands on and guide it to the great links like Sims Wiki has going on. Although the site the he wanted went live at this time, he had no formal knowledge on how to make the vision in his head to the site. But still in its infancy, the site gained a few articles based on the critical successes on the games during the past nine years; the site went dormant for a year when he went and recruited some friends to expand the site. The site gained more administrators, and maintenance crew members, the site grew slowly but without having any formal Manual of Style guide and polices to the site. By the end of 2010, Sundogs made a formal proposal on the merge on The Sims Fannon Wiki on the Sims Wiki's already proposal on their merger of the fannon to their site. New Beginnings (2011 - Present) With the pending merger proposal still looming from the previous year, the changes are still coming when the Awards was introduced last year, along with achievements, and to top it all off, the Administration Team and Maintenance Crew announced that there will be a first ever Administration Team and Maintenance Crew Conference, which will be taking place on February 10, 2011, the administration team and maintenance crew members passed resolutions on new policies, recruiting process, awards process, Manual of Style guidelines, and Templates just to name a few things going to changed during the year. Administrators Home Administrators Home Administrators Home Home Home Home Home